The Story of The Clerkenwell Kid!
by Britsta18
Summary: all about the Clerkenwell Kid/Crooner from The Real Tuesday Weld. He was in music videos such as "Kix", "The Show Must Go On" and "The Wolf and Me" Now lets see in my fan fiction about his past life and all about him to read about him.
1. Chapter 1 Knowing childhood of The Cl

**Chapter one: Knowing childhood of The Clerkenwell Kid.**

 **In a place called Clerkenwell in London. The date was February 14,1791 people walking each one walking up and down streets of London and in a small and quaint house was a Couple living there with a small baby born was a baby boy. The two newly wedded couple wondered what to naming the little boy.**

 **The Mother says " How about we name him Clerkenwell? It is the name of our town we live in here in London dear." The Father looks at her Drinking his moonshine and looks at her puzzled and replies "Well I suppose that be a decent name but why couldn't you name him after me or my father honey?" "Well just because I want him to have a unique name where we live and where he lives. I am proud on where we are living darling. I just want him proud of where he lives too." The Mother looks at him smiling more and very proud looking at her new son. "Well okay. He will be named Clerkenwell then, Welcome to our home son." The Father smiles and gently strokes his sons head.**

 **Until That moment on Clerkenwell was finally born with a name from his own town he lives in by two parents who were young and in love as newly weds.**

 **Years has past Little Clerkenwell wasn't getting so little any more he was starting to grow up into a young little boy instead of a baby any more. At The age of eight years old Clerkenwell's mother and father gotten into a fight that night of Clerkenwell's Birthday. Clerkenwell's Father Angry and drunk, lost his job and didn't want to find another one. While The Mother furious at The Father Got fed up and was cleaning after the Father night and day, being disrespected all time. Being called a Bitch all time. Clerkenwell just spent his time outside or in his Bedroom Singing or reading most his time alone when his parents were fighting.**

 **The Father takes off and leaves without a word to Clerkenwell's Mother or Clerkenwell ever knowing where he went, what he was doing, not no say so's or good byes were even said too. Depression Fell on Clerkenwell's Mother hard. She had to look for work, Take Care of Clerkenwell all bye her self.**

 **Clerkenwell how ever looked at this as a positive a Tad bit. Meaning he should never hear the yelling, crashing, beating or anything bad from both parents being together any more. Just peace and Tranquility is all he has with his Mother. One night he was still up and heard His mother crying in her bedroom singing a song about London when she was in love with someone. "Maybe she was singing about His Father that left them?" Clerkenwell thought to him self spying on her.**

 **Soon she got done with her song place the wedding picture downwards of her and her husband, she layed down in her bed and slept from exhaustion and depression. Clerkenwell snuck in his bedroom. Went in his bed and laid in his bed, pulled the covers over his head as he began to cry, His own heart breaking knowing his own mother is hurting cause of his own father leaving her, Leaving their family, especially leaving him, His own son behind. Clerkenwell cried even harder knowing his own father is and never will ever be coming back in their lives. Finally crying his last tear, he passes out in a deep sleep that night.**

 **Next day was school for Clerkenwell, The roughest time for him. His Mother kisses his cheek before she leaves to work and give him his lunch bag. "now have a nice day at school. Don't let bullies hurt you okay." Clerkenwell just looks at her and hugs her and replies "I will be okay, I guess. I will let teacher or anyone know I been bullied too okay mummy." She nods back and smiles, walking to out to work she turns and says "See you when I get back home later honey." "Okay mum see you when you get back." He replies back to her trying to smile.**

 **Now walking to school he gets pushed by two of the meanest, roughest, toughest, bullies in school. Their names are Butch and billy, Both are twin brothers and both had a sister named Priscella. The both twins kept on shoving Clerkenwell back and forth to each other.**

 **"Hey Knock it off you Hoodlums" Clerkenwell yelled. "Oh or what? You gonna cry to your mummy, You little bastard?" asked butch smirking evilly at Clerkenwell. Clerkenwell looked pissed off now at Butch. "Now look I don't know what your talking about butch but leave my mum out of it! Also I am not a bastard." Clerkenwell Yelled angrily. "I know what Butch is talking about Bastard. Your a Bastard Clerkenwell. You have no father! so that makes you a BASTARD!" Billy adds on to what Butch is meaning Laughing hard and smiling. "I am going. I am not gonna stand here and let you both call me a bastard all day. I got better things to do than to handle you bullies." Clerkenwell says while walking away to the school.**

 **Then Clerkenwell feels his school uniform pulled from the shoulder swinging him around to have him look at Butch and Billy. Billy then clenches his fist and gives Clerkenwell a Swift Hard punch in his face, Knocking Clerkenwell flying and landing on his back on the hard ground making back of his head bleeding on the cement, Passed out the guys laughed and walking into school.**

 **A man comes walking on the sidewalk where he finds Clerkenwell laying there unconcious he picks up the young boy and takes him into the school quickly to the principle's office. The Secretary gets the principle quickly as possible and he gets the nurse to look at the wounds as the strange man leaves quickly without anyone asking for his name. Clerkenwell now bandaged and still unconcious, His mother was called to the office to pick him up and take him to a hospital at once.**

 **Clerkenwell's Mother arrives out of breathe and crying. "First my husband leaves me and Now my own boy can't stay in a school without him being half beaten to death! What school are you even running here!? Clerkenwell's Mother asks frantically and furious. "Now now. It's just bullies. They are known to bully anyone. I mean I am sure we use to have them too. I was in same class as you were." The Principle says in a civilized manner. "The Hell we do! Its our rights for the bullies to get the punishments hard, than just a smack on the wrist Principle Hines." She replies stern. "well Clerkenwell has no fatherly figure to show the fighting routes I found out through rosey." Principle Hines says smiling. "Now that just crossed The Gosh Damned line Principle Hines! He will never Be at this school again! I Am talking him out of here and homeschooling him my own damn self then! I won't have people saying he don't have a father figure or calling him a bastard any where and hurting him even more!" She yells in the office pissed off. "Also to just add I am Sueing This school for the bullies who hurt my boy and Rosey needs to mind her own damned business of what happens in my own family! GOOD BYE! She yells and slams the door behind her carrying her son out of the office.**

 **Now going to the Hospital with Clerkenwell. Clerkenwell's Mother signs him in to make sure he is signed in and Clerkenwell gets checked out in about two hours later and headed back home.**

 **Clerkenwell's Mother lays him in the bed tucked in, She leans in and kisses his forehead looking at his black eye sadly and worried. His Mother now goes to the kitchen and making dinner that evening. She goes up to Check up on Clerkenwell. Clerkenwell Wakes up his head hurting but his eye hurting worse. Clerkenwell's mother putting a package of a frozen steak on his eye. "I am so sorry Clerkenwell. Today just wasn't your day and yesterday wasn't either with your father leaving on your eighth birthday. I just wish things get better." She sighs and frowns telling him more. " Also Clerkenwell. You won't be attending that school no more. I am gonna homeschool you at home. its just too much for you to handle at such a young boy age of yours." She adds. "Mum I see what you mean. The bullies keep on bullying and You know what they said to me?" Clerkenwell asks "What they say to you honey?" Clerkenwell's mother asks back. "They called me a Bastard for not having a father any more and they heard that he left." Clerkenwell frowns trying to not cry. "Well can you tell me what the bullies names are then?" Clerkenwell's Mother asks. "Butch and Billy..." Clerkenwell frowns while answering back to his mother. "Okay. I know their mother's number and she better be prepared. so the school. mummy is gonna sue.." Clerkenwell's mother says back at him. "No mum...its not worth it...We mise well live our own life and just stay out of trouble mum." said Clerkenwell in a serious voice. "Okay honey. we won't. But We must get you homeschooled in mornings and some times at night, in evenings I can't do it, I have to work to keep our home." Clerkenwell Nods in agreement of his Mother.**

 **"Also Clerkenwell. You need to do chores around here too so I will teach you to clean too. I can't do all this by my self, Mummy needs your help at most." said Clerkenwell's mother looking at him with kind eyes and smile. "Okay mum I will help you. You have been doing so much since father left. Its time I be man of this house." Says Clerkenwell serious and reasonable. Clerkenwells Mother smiles and kisses his cheek. "Thank you my lovely son. now off to bed we have a big day tomorrow" She says smiling more. "Good night mum." said Clerkenwell While yawning kissing his mother's cheek and heading upstairs.**

 **Clerkenwell's Mother is cleaning up kitchen and diningroom, putting up the left overs including the steak Clerkenwell needed for his eye back in the freezer. Before going to her bedroom upstairs, She locks the doors and windows. Goes upstairs now in her bedroom and goes to bed. Both sleeping away in the night.**

 **The same thing went on and on through out those years of Clerkenwell's life. when turning eighteen Clerkenwell decided to get jobs to help his mother out next. So he was looking in a newspaper one day and saw a night club needs a Crooner who can sing so handsomely. So he calls the number up and applies for the job. They told him auditions start at evening at four o'clock sharp.**

 **That day Clerkenwell's Mother smiles and gives him something special. when she got home from work. She gave him His Father's suit and a new hat she bought for him for his first day of a interview and audition of singing. They both share a hug and Clerkenwell gives his mother a sweet kiss on the cheek. "Good luck my son. I love you." She says smiling. "Thank you mother and I love you too." Said Clerkenwell Smiling wide and goes out the door to the audition and interview, the very first one he goes to.**

 **He finally arrives to the night club and his name gets called to the Stage. "Clerkenwell?" They call out. "Yes." Clerkenwell says. "Sing any song you writen or heard before thats all you got to do also If you get the job we must change your name a stage name a matter of fact." Said the manager serious. "yes. okay then." Clerkenwell replies back. Clerkenwell Gives The pianist the song to him singing.**

 **The Music now starts up and Clerkenwell Starts to sing "I loved London." the song his mother was singing when his father left when he was only eight. Standing there in the middle of the stage nicely dressed in his Father's suit and the hat his Mother bought him. Singing the best he can and really meaning it.**

 **Clerkenwell gets done with his song and looks out and speaks in the microphone. "Thank you for having me here and thank you for letting me sing for you all. That song was my mother's when my father left us... good day..." He left the stage and meets up with the manager waiting for him in the backstage. "Kid You got the voice I was looking for in a crooner! I want you to work for me! now your stage name kid! WAIT! The Clerkenwell Kid! Thats it! That has a ringer to it! Kid I am gonna make you a star!" Clerkenwell smiles wide and excited. "Alright deal! I love the stage name and that shall be my famous star name! The Clerkenwell Kid." Says Clerkenwell smiling wider than ever. "Okay another thing. My name is Craig Morrsey. But call me Mr. Morrsey for now okay." Shaking Clerkenwell's Hand while talking. "well see ya tomorrow evening kid." waving Clerkenwell good bye. "Okay see ya tomorrow Mr. Morrsey." Clerkenwell gets so happy goes home smiling wider as ever.**

 **Now Home Clerkenwell gets in and tells his Mother good news. Goes in her bedroom."Mother I got the job I always dreamed for." Clerkenwell says full of excitement. "Thats great my loving son." Said Clerkenwell's Mother coughing. "Mother? Are you alright." Asked Clerkenwell worrying "Yes love I am fine. mummy is just sick deary. Not feeling very well and I called off work tomorrow and I'm going to see a doctor tomorrow about it honey." says Clerkenwell's Mother "Okay mum. I start my job tomorrow mother. but your sick I can't go. I need to care for you." Clerkenwell replies to his Mother."No, no, no. You need to do this for the both of us. Especially you. You can't screw this up love. Clerkenwell's Mother replies with a cough hard. "Okay Mother I will go. but you need your rest. so good night." He kisses her forehead and tucks her in. "Good night Clerkenwell." Clerkenwell turns off the lights in her bedroom and locks the doors and goes to his bedroom and gets ready for bed and goes to bed.**


	2. Chapter 2 Become of a Teenager

**Chapter Two: become of a Teenager.**

 **That very next day that Clerkenwell had to sing in the afternoon his Mother went to see the doctor. He was quite nervous trying to sing at his first gig in the night club that day, But he was also worried about his Mother being sick. He had to do what he promised to do so for his Mother that day and possibly rest of his life. If he does bad on the stage he never get this chance again to sing and become a crooner he has always dreamed of being.**

 **Clerkenwell's Manager Craig Morrsey shows up by him backstage when Clerkenwell was getting ready for his first singing gig as a crooner. "Hey kid... You need some work done. some make up so your face can be shown perfect in this lighting." Said Craig Morrsey. "Why in the world would a Man wear make up?" Asked Clerkenwell "Look all the Greats has done it. Especially Charlie Chaplin did it back in his days of show business." Replies Craig Morrsey. "Well I guess I will?" Clerkenwell said back while putting make up on and putting his hat back on. "Now you look amazing. The eyeliner compliments a lot better." Craig Morrsey says smiling proudly. "Well I just wanted to stick with the eyeliner only look due to Charlie Chaplin did it himself and that it some what quite suits me in this business." Explains Clerkenwell. "Okay kid Your On. Break a leg, Meaning good luck in show business." Said Craig Morrsey.**

 **The show now begins. Clerkenwell's Stage name is Called to the stage he takes a glance out behind a curtain looking at the crowd and to come to his own surprise in the crowd of people, was his own Mother sitting in the middle at a table smiling wide. Waiting for her son to sing his songs. He comes out smiling and starts to singing "I Loved London." "The Show Must Go On." and then "Dreaming of you." As his ending song. The crowd applauded and cheered after Clerkenwell Got done and Clerkenwell Bows and smiles at the crowd.**

 **Now Clerkenwell gets off stage and goes to see his Mother. Sitting by her and smiles. "Did I do good mum?" He asked his mother. "Yes you did amazing up there. But why did they called you The Clerkenwell Kid for?" Clerkenwell's Mother asked and replied back to him. "Well mum its like this. every star has a Star name on a stage. Mine is The Clerkenwell Kid. due to I was a kid living here and still living here and That my name is Clerkenwell. Plus my manager thought it was a great idea to giving me that name. He called me kid as a business talk. so yeah this better explains what I mean mum." Explains Clerkenwell. "Well okay Clerkenwell. I am fine with this. As long as it makes you happy and a great success." Clerkenwell's mother smiles and then coughs. "Oh mother... Your not doing well still." "No love I am not well still but I just wanted to see my baby boy sing." Clerkenwell's Mother says while coughing harder. Some blood comes out on a napkin. "Here Mother we got to get you home. I will cook tonight mum so you can rest." Said Clerkenwell with a worried tone in his voice. "Hey Kid You were great here is your first pay of the night." Craig says giving Clerkenwell his pay. "Yes Mr. Morrsey thank you. I got to go. My Mother is Ill I need to care for her. Now good day sir." Says Clerkenwell Helping his mother out of a chair and walking her to the front door. Waiving good bye to his boss and opens the car door for his mother on the passenger side and help her in. Clerkenwell Goes to the drivers side and gets in and starts His Mother's Black Car.**

 **Driving now back home Clerkenwell Knowing something bad is gonna happen to his own Mother If he doesn't get her back to get her to rest in her own warm bed and give her soup. He wanted to care for her like How she done for him all his years. Now its time to repay her back. They both get home and he gets out of the car and shuts his door and gets the passenger door open and gets her out of the car. He then opens the front door and helps her up the stairs to her bedroom. He lays her down on the bed and tucks her in. Kissing her forehead with care and tenderness. "Mum I am gonna make you some soup and tea." Said Clerkenwell Trying to not cry or worry so much. "Okay my son. mummy loves you forever." She says smiling and then coughs in a napkin again from the Night club, another bloody clog of blood comes out of her mouth. She closes her eyes to rest. "Sweet dreams mum and I love you too with my heart forever as well." Clerkenwell whispers to her as he goes to the door and closes it softly behind him. Making his way down the stairs, He goes in the kitchen and starts to making tea and soup for him and his Mother both.**

 **In The Kitchen He got a Cup tea made and soup made for his Mother in a white Porcelain bowl on a wooden oak tray. A Spoon with a napkin neatly folded around the silver spoon. He takes it upstairs to his Mother. "Mother Dinner is ready." He says to his mother with a smile. No reply was answered she still layed in the bed. He puts the tray down on her dresser next to picture wedding picture she had placed downwards many years old. "Mummy? Please your dinner is gonna get cold." Clerkenwell said now holding her hand. He felt how cold her hand was, He looked at her face looking like she was still asleep but loss of color he once knew was gone to pale white. Her color of her lips wasn't right either. He was frightened and worried now for dear life. He picks up her phone by her bed side on a oak side table. Begins to calling the operator. "Operator? Operator? Yes Operator Give me the emergency number for the hospital please. Yes My Address? Its 226 Clerkenwell Rd. Thank you please hurry!" Clerkenwell said worried and voice shaken up. He hangs up the phone and waits.**

 **All Sudden Clerkenwell hears a knocking at the Door. He runs faster downstairs to the front door as best as he can. Out of breathe he opens door and tells the Paramedics "Shes...Shes...Upstairs...My...Mother is..." He tells them trying to catch his breathe. "Okay sir let us through." Both guys carry a Stretcher in the home and head upstairs. Puts his Mother on the stretcher and heads outside with her putting her in the ambulance Before Clerkenwell ran out there. "So is my mother gonna be okay?" Clerkenwell asks one of the paramedics frantically. "We will have to see when we get to the Hospital. Test results, checking her vitals. But I am sure she might pull through sir." The Paramedic tells him in a calm tone best he can. Clerkwell nods and gets in his mothers car and starts it up and follows the ambulance to the hospital until they finally get to The Great Ormond Street Hospital.**

 **The Ambulance stops at the emergency entrance and his car is parked in the parking lot. Clerkenwell signs his Mother in as she is taken to the emergency room. He starts to pace up and down in the waiting room. Then a hour past and Clerkenwell Sits in a chair crying and worrying more. 3 hours past and he walking back and forth and drinking a fresh cup coffee. A Doctor finally come out. "Hey there My name is Dr. William Clerk." The doctor says with a frown. "Yes...I am Clerkenwell. How is she? Is she gonna pull through doc?" Asked Clerkenwell With little hope and still frantic. "I am sorry Clerkenwell...I am afraid to telling you this But...She didn't pull through it..My deepest sincere apologizes to you." Says the Doctor frowning. "Well What caused this... She was so healthy and such a hard working woman doctor?" Clerkenwell asked now crying. "Clerkenwell She had a severe infection in her lungs and air ways from Lung cancer. The blood was so much in her lungs that she passed in her sleep, unable to breathe anymore." Explained Doctor William Clerk. Clerkenwell Started to crying more harder. "I...I need to go now... do I sign her out?" Asked Clerkenwell "No just go. I know you been dealt with too much right now as it is sir." Doctor William Clerk says back at him. Clerkenwell goes ahead and signs his mother out any ways and just goes to his mothers car. Opening up the car door and gets in the passenger side. He starts to Yell and crying harder as ever. " WHY...WHY HER! WHY GOD HAD TO TAKE HER! WHY COULDN'T HE OF TAKEN MY OWN ASS HOLE OF A FATHER INSTEAD THAT LEFT ME AND..." He pauses and sobbing more. "My own Mother...my mummy..." Crying harder as depression is taken a toll on him. He wipes his eyes with his hands and decides to go see his manager and go drink at the night club where he works.**

 **Driving to the night club He locks up the car after getting out. Walking depressed and heart hurting of Agonizing pain of losing his own Mother. He opens the night clubs door. Clerkenwell Goes in and sits at the bar crying while just trying to think or doing something until. Clerkenwell now Lays his head downward and feels a hand on his shoulder. "Hey drunk we don't serve business to anyone passed out..." Clerkenwell looks up and sees his Manager and Boss Craig Morrsey standing by him. "Oh Clerkenwell sorry about that. Holy Hell Kid you look awful. Is everything okay?" Craid Morrsey asks him with concern. "Mr. Morrsey... I just lost my mother tonight... I went to take her home. I made soup and tea for her and then...come to find out through the hospital. She passed away with a infection in her lungs and the infection came from lung cancer. Lung cancer." Clerkenwell frowns and a hurt look over comes him. "Oh damn kid...I am so sorry. I am sorry for your loss Clerkenwell." Says Craid Morrsey with a frown and a sad guilt. "Give this Kid free drinks on the house." Craig Morrsey Tells the Bartender. "Thanks Mr. Morrsey." Clerkenwell says depressed and hurt. "Oh and Clerkenwell. I will get some maid cleaning your house free. I don't want ya doing anything. all this is on the house okay." Craig Morrsey says with smile and wink. "You can stay at my place for tonight Clerkenwell." Craig Morrsey adds on with a smile for him. "Okay Mr. Morrsey. Thank you. I really needed someone shoulder to lean on. who knew this happen to a eighteen year old of the year 1811..." Clerkenwell says. "Your welcome Clerkenwell. Anything for my best Crooner in Clerkenwell, London." He says smiling. Clerkenwell Smiles back a little cheered up by Craig Morrsey. "Attaboy. There's That smile I missed on ya." Craig Morssey says smiling more. Clerkenwell Felt lucky later that night to of taken that job of being a Crooner for that Night club and meeting the best boss and manager he is ever met in his life that night. "One wine for this lad with fish and chips on side." Craig Morssey Orders for Clerkenwell. Clerkenwell Smiles and awaits for food and sips on his first wine.**

 **Soon Clerkenwell's food arrives, Clerkenwell starts to eat his food and drink some more of the wine. He then later gets done eatting and drink his wine. "*Hiccup*oh goodness, excuse me. that was so divine." Clerkenwell Smiles as he finishes and wipes his mouth delicately placing his napkin on the empty plate when done eatting. "Excuse me bartender I ask for a glass of scotch?" Asks Clerkenwell. "Are you sure sir? If this is your first time drinking I think you might wanna try something lower until you get use to it first?" Asked the bartender. "Yes I am sure. and maybe a Whiskey for later bartender I will ask for one later." Says Clerkenwell. "Yes sir. right away sir." The bartender said while making him a shot glass of scotch. The Bartender sits the shot glass in front of Clerkenwell. Clerkenwell downs the shot glass fast and puts down. "My you taken that very well sir for your first time drinking that scotch sir." The Bartend said in surprise and shock remark. "Well I am kinda mourning over death of my own mother. this does help heal a bit I guess? Its just I wanted to try my first drinking kinda hard knowing my own pain is hard to deal with at moment." Clerkenwell explaining to The bartender. "Well I say drinking kinda helps, But singing, writing, poetry, anything to let out your feelings,emotions, helps too. Just little advice on the house from a bartender who knows a thing or two." says the Bartender smiling at him. "Thank you. I will try that then instead of drinking my self to death like my own old man who left me and my mother when I was eight." said Clerkenwell smiling back at the bartender.**

 **Later that night Clerkenwell asks for a shot of whiskey and downs the whiskey fast. "Thats all for my drinking tonight Bartender, I am a bit tipsy tonight." Said clerkenwell with a bit of a tipsy drunken smirk. "Okay kid. You take care. Hope to hear you sing on stage again." Said the Bartender Cleaning the two shot glasses from what Clerkenwell drank. "I sure will. after all I do work here too Bartender." Clerkenwell says Laughing and smiling. Craig Morrsey Comes up to Clerkenwell. "Well, Well. You sure drank now did ya Clerkenwell?" Joked Craig Morrsey. "Yeah I did. My first glass wine, First shot glass of whiskey and first shot glass of scotch." Says Clerkenwell getting off his chair and stand up but almost falls over. "Whoa Easy there Clerkenwell. Come on its time to get to my place. I live right above this night club." He puts Clerkenwells Arm around his neck helping him up the stairs into his apartment sized room he has above the night club. Craig Lays Clerkenwell Down on the couch, lays a blanket on Clerkenwell and places a feathered pillow under Clerkenwell's head. "Now Clerkenwell. If you need anything or any help You tell me okay." Said Craig In a serious voice. "Alright Mr. Morrsey. I will let you know. Oh and uh...I need the bathroom..." Clerkenwell Says Smiling in embarrassment "Okay kid." Clerkenwell gets up slowly and Craig Morrsey helps up and takes him to the bathroom and doesn't go in. "Now Clerkenwell You got to do the rest ok kid." Said Craig almost about to laugh. "Yeah okay Mr. Morrsey." Clerkenwell uses the bathroom then he is washing his hands. opens door and goes to walk but trips by accident and Craig Morrsey Laughs and picks Clerkenwell Up. "Boy Clerkenwell I hope your not this clumsy next time your tipsy or bent." Laughs Craig Morrsey. "I won't Be if I get to use to this. Laughed back at Craig Morrsey. Craig Lays Clerkenwell back on the couch and lays the blanket on Clerkenwell. "Good night The Clerkenwell Kid." Says Craig Morrsey smiling. "Good night Mr. Morrsey." replying back to Craig Morrsey. Clerkenwell smiling back at him as Craig Morrsey goes to his bedroom and shuts the door. Clerkenwell Lays there, Just lays there. Wondering. "I wonder If my mother is alright in heaven?" Wonders Clerkenwell in his mind. Clerkenwell Starts to look around and starts to pray about his Mother and others he knew who were up in heaven. He gets done and falls into a deep sleep.**


	3. Chapter 3 Adulthood and Past Struggles

** Chapter 3: ****Adulthood and past struggles.**

 **One grayish cloudy and yet rainy day. Clerkenwell was back at home noticing the place was cleaned up like what Craig Morrsey said he do for him at his apartment. First thing Clerkenwell does, he starts to packing up his mothers and Father's belongings crying with tears streaming down his cheeks, knowing his Mother is gone. Only things of his Mother's that he kept and couldn't part with was pictures of her, her journals, and her family pictures. For his Father's things he kept clothes for himself, his pocket watch and more Clerkenwell needed. Clerkenwell did want to leave the picture downwards of His Mother with his old Bastard dad. But something was telling him to look at it. So Clerkenwell took the picture and looked at the picture of his parents who was happy in the picture. His Mother in a long flowery white wedding gown, then his father with the suit Clerkenwell's mother gave him. He was wearing his Father's old wedding tux suit. Clerkenwell in anger of his dad, he doesn't put the picture back downwards but puts it in a empty dresser drawer of his mother's never to looking at that ass hole of a Father's face ever again. Clerkenwell continues to cleaning out his Mother's room in Boxes and put the kept stuff in her room still there. Thinking to himself now. "I don't know why this keeps happening to me." He stops thinking and looks outside seeing it was still cloudy he picks up the boxes of His Mother's belongings, His Father's belongings, Then his Kid stuff and takes them into her use to be car and packs up the car tight.**

 **Clerkenwell now getting in the car and starts it up. He starts to get out of his drive way and goes to a clothing store to give his Mother's stuff and clothes a new home. "Someone else less fortunate might of needed this stuff more than I do." Clerkenwell Thought to himself. He parks the car and unloads the car of boxes in the store giving the boxes to the worker and walking out of the store. Clekrenwell then unlocks the car and starts up the car. He then leaves the parking lot driving back home to still keep busy. Clekrenwell gets the car parked and starts to lock up the car, He soon starts to walk to the house and unlocks the front door and steps in. Clerkenwell looking around see's the chair his Father use to sit in and out of anger more, He picks up the chair and throws it out the back door. Clerkenwell now gets started back up stairs and fixes his Mother's room into his own room. His old room will be for guests whenever he has someone to visit him, Family Relatives or perhaps some Friends? Who knows? Just a room for anyone. Clerkenwell got his stuff and packed up his clothes in dresser drawers, on one of the dressers he puts his Mother's picture on one of the dressers, on the other dresser used to been his Father's He puts His belongings and his use to be Father's belongings on it that he kept. Now what Clerkenwell needs is to buy a book shelf for his family photo albums and His Mother's Journals and he is all set up. A knock on the door was heard.**

 **Clerkenwell now goes downstairs to see who was knocking at his front door. He see's through his peep hole and sees its a man wearing all black work suit. pressed, prim and proper looking gentleman. Clerkenwell then opens the door. "Um. what can I do you for sir?" Asked Clerkenwell. "Well You see sir. I am hear to tell you of your Mother's will to you. She left you a lot mr. Clerkenwell." Answered the young gentleman. "Oh then please come in and take a seat please." Said Clerkenwell sincerely while shutting the front door. The young Gentleman sits on the sofa and Clerkenwell Sits in his Mother's chair. "Now Clerkenwell? Your Mother has left you everything in the house, Her insurance money, Her car, and everything in the house is yours." The young gentleman says smiling kindly. "Oh okay then." Answered Clerkenwell with a frown almost about to cry. "I am still sorry for your loss Clerkenwell. But we now set up her funeral arrangements like she wanted too in her will. so you don't have to handle or deal with that. Also Do you want body guards to Your Mother's Funeral?" Says and asked the young gentleman. "Yes I want Body Guards there. I don't want to see my Bastard of a Father or That Nosy Rosey out of my Mother's funeral too." Says Clerkenwell Sternly. "You got it sir. I think this is all I needed Clerkenwell Sir. Thank you for your time." Says the Young Gentleman "Your welcome and thank you as well for your time too." Said Clerkenwell with a smile so kind.**

 **As soon as Clerkenwell Opened the door for the Gentleman that leaves. Clerkenwell Waves nicely good bye and shuts the front door and locks it again. Clerkenwell Goes in the Kitchen and making dinner and some tea. Clerkenwell goes ahead and makes baked Chicken, homemade mash potatoes and Corn. The Dinner was done and he takes a plate out and makes himself a plate of dinner that night. Clerkenwell Starts to eat and sip on his tea, A Clash of Lightning was heard from outside, it starts to rain outside. Clerkenwell Never minded the rain, He loved the rain how it pitter pattered on the roof and hearing the rain slide down the rain gutters. Making a calm and relaxing sound for him to sleep to when a child and still to this day as a adult. Clerkenwell smiled listening to the rain, After he got done with his dinner. He cleaned up his dishes and neatly putting them away, Then he put away his left overs in the fridge. Clerkenwell went upstairs into the bathroom stripped his clothes off taking himself a shower, He got out of the shower and then head into his Mother's room and got ready for bed. Now turning out the lights and laying down in His Mother's bed he starts to hear the pitter patter of rain on roof and rain going down the gutters and off to sleep soundly.**

 **Next Day Clerkenwell Hears the alarm clock of His, He Taps it to letting it stop jingling of its two golden bells on it. Clerkenwell Gets up and gets ready for his Mother's Funeral. Brushing His hair, straightening up his red tie and another suit his Father had in the closet that was a grayish Black color. puts on the hat his Mother bought him. Clerkenwell Then goes downstairs into the kitchen and Makes eggs and toast for himself, then makes a ice cold glass of Orange Juice for him. Clerkenwell Takes the food and drink to the table and then starts to eat his breakfast and drinks his orange juice. Soon after he got done. He heads back upstairs into bathroom and brushes his teeth next, Then goes back downstairs after he got done and unlocks the front door to head him self out to the Funeral.**

 **Clerkenwell Then goes outside and unlocks the drivers side door and goes in it, Gets the car started and goes out of the drive way with the car. "Well Clerkenwell today is it Your own Mother's Funeral." Clerkenwell says to himself sighing. "He drives to the funeral home and parks in the parking lot. Relatives, friends and his coworkers was there with the two big Body guards. The Body guards stops him for his name. "Yes my name is Clerkenwell." Says Clerkenwell frowning. "Well I be..." One of the body guards says shocked. "Butch...This is Clerkenwell The kid we actually bullied in the past." Says The Body guard. "Why Billy it is. We are Body guarding for the guy who we use to bully." Said Butch Shocked. "Wow. You guys are taller than me and sure grew up!" says Clerkenwell with a smile. "Its been years!" replied Clerkenwell "We are sorry for your loss and sorry for the way we bullied you back then Clerkenwell." Said both Butch and Billy at same time. "It's okay guys but may I go in for my Mother's Funeral service it is about to start." Said Clerkenwell still smiling politely as he could to them. "Oh yes! gosh! Yes you may! Right this way!" says butch while Billy Lets Clerkenwell inside. Clerkenwell then looks at his Mother looking like she is resting and starts to cry. A Lady puts her hand on his shoulder, He looks over at her. "Hello Clerkenwell. I am sorry for your loss of your Mother." She says frowning. "Thanks. its fine. I know she is in a better place where she will never hurt any more." Clerkenwell sniffed and wiped his tears while talking to the Lady. "It's me Priscella." She smiles. "Oh wow. You look beautiful now and back then too Priscella." Clerkenwell says with a smile still wiping his tears from his face. Priscella Smiles and giggles. "Thank you and you look handsome now and from back then too." Priscella smiles while blushing. The funeral service about to start and people had to take their seats. Priscella sits by Clerkenwell and his family member all sat close to the front rows and on the front rows. The preacher speaks "Good evening to all. As we gather here today to say our fair wells and good byes to A Mother, A Friend, A Sister, and A Aunt. May the Lord Take her to The Great Golden Gates Of Heaven where she can be at peace and see others who has left us on the other side to greet, love and care for her there." Clerkenwell cries and hurting deep now. Priscella puts a arm around his shoulder and hugs him. The Peacher gets done and Clerkenwell was the first one in line to tell his Mother good bye. "Good bye Mother and I love you. we will meet again soon." Says clerkenwell Crying hard. After all the people went outside. Clerkenwell and three his uncles, and two of his cousins was Paw Bears carrying her caskets to the hearse. They put the casket in and Clerkenwell along with his Mother's sister's and Brother's rode in the limo while rest drove their cars to the grave site. Clerkenwell gets out of the limo with his family members and stands there crying hard as the preacher talked. His uncle and aunt puts both hands on clerkenwells shoulders to rub on or to just pat on while Clerkenwell cried. As soon as Clerkenwell's Mother's casket was lowered in the ground. Clerkenwell took a fist of dirt and put it on her casket as the Aunts and uncles did that was her sisters and Brothers.**

 **As Soon as the funeral was done he goes to the Nightclub where His Mother wanted the reception to take place. Where She got to see Her Son Clerkenwell perform his first performance when she was ill. Clerkenwell, family members and friends all taken seats. Clerkenwell took his same spot where he cried at and where he took his first drinks of wine, Scotch, and whiskey at. But he hears a familiar Voice, not from his relatives, friends or coworkers he worked with at the joint. but it was from his past, His Haunting past... Clerkenwell drinks his whiskey shot and glances down the bar. Sitting there at the end of the bar was his no good, dead beat father who left him when eight years old. Clerkenwell gets up and walks to his father. "Ello Sir remember me?" Clerkenwell asks trying to not get angry. "No I don't know you at all sir. But you are kinda blocking my moves on this Doll I am trying to score with." Said His Father annoyed. "I AM YOUR FUCKING SON! THE CHIP OFF THE OLE BLOCK!" Says Clerkenwell pissed as hell. "Clerkenwell? it's really you?" Asked Clerkenwell's Father "YES YOU ASS HOLE! THE SON YOU LEFT AT THE AGE EIGHT YEARS OLD! THE SON YOU LEFT AFTER YOU ARGUED AT MY MOTHER AND NEVER CAME BACK! THE SON YOU NEVER DONE NOTHING FOR IN HIS WHOLE LIFE OF LIVING!" Clerkenwell yelled tearing up. "Wheres your mum?" Clerkenwell's Father asked "Shes gone father... she passed away...also she left me everything cause I was the man of the fucking house compared to you!" His Father Gets up anger. "Listen here you little piece of shit... I left cause..." After Clerkenwell's father has a chance to finish that sentence Clerkenwell cuts it off. "CAUSE YOU WERE A DRUNK, A CHEATER AND A LOW DOWN NO BODY THAT NEVER GOT A JOB TO SUPPORT HIS DAMN FAMILY! WELL MUM WAS BETTER OFF BEING GREAT AS A SINGLE PARENT THAN BEING STUCK WITH A LAZY ASS HOLE LIKE YOU!" Yelled Clerkenwell. Clerkenwell's Father Grabs a hold of Clerkenwell's throat hoisting him in air. Clerkenwell Grabs a wine bottle and smaches it over his Father's head. Causing Clerkenwell's Father to let got of him throat and on the ground. Clerkenwell sees his Father get up and go after him one more time, Clerkenwell then takes his own fist, bundles it up and revs it up and socks His Father in the face. Soon as his Father is knocked down on the floor, Clerkenwell picks up the smashed bottle to his Fathers face with the other hand around his throat. Now Talking into his Father's ear. "Now don't you ever come into this town, my work place, my house, OR my life ever again...or I will tare you up Father dearest... Clerkenwell says angry and stern. His Father nods and Clerkenwell lets him get up slowly and get out The Nightclub. Clerkenwell Breathing hard in anger sits back down on his bar stool and orders a whiskey while others got done seeing Clerkenwell and his Father's fight not saying a word to him and let him cool off. "Kid. I never seen you like that before." Craig laughs. "Mr. Morrsey he was a ass hole and needed it from me on years to come." Clerkenwell said while still angry. Butch and billy comes up to him next. "Clerkenwell. I never seen a guy fight like that before. how did you get to fight so good?" Asked Butch. "My mother. My Mother had enough of my Father hitting her and she taught me how to fight next." Clerkenwell explains. Butch and Billy looked shocked and just in complete awe. "Now excuse me guys I like to go back home. I had a rough day today handling My Father and handling My Mother's Funeral." Says Clerkenwell Paying for the wine bottle he broke and paying for his two whiskey shots. "Okay bye." Billy and Butch said while waving good bye. "Bye kid." Said Craig Morrsey. Clerkenwell says good bye to all and hugs all his family relatives.**

 **Clerkenwell gets in his car and drive to a near by lumber place and buys some new locks and door handles that came with keys with them. He even bought a book shelf for sale in the lumber place. putting all in the car. he goes back in the car and drives to gas station and pays the person to fill up his car and wash it and then drives back home. Places the car in park, gets out and locks the car doors and unlocks the front door. He then goes inside and replaces the door knobs and locks to the house, locks all them up for the night. Clerkenwell Then goes upstairs and gets ready for bed, fixes the book shelf in His new room. Goes back downstairs in the kitchen, reheats and eats left overs from last nights dinner with some left over tea in the fridge. Cleans up his dishes after he eats and finishes his tea, and throws out the bones in the trash can. Clerkenwell then shuts off all the lights, goes upstairs ,goes into his room. Shuts off the lights, goes to lay down under the covers of the bed and goes to sleep.**


End file.
